


О профессиональной чести, упорстве в достижении целей и чае по старинному рецепту

by sophie_jenkins



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, Crossover, Dialogs and only dialogs, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_jenkins/pseuds/sophie_jenkins
Summary: "Два психа, убийца и заклинатель" (с). В эпизодической роли: частный детектив, его помощник и оплот здравомыслия.
Relationships: Jonathan Teatime & Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi
Kudos: 4





	О профессиональной чести, упорстве в достижении целей и чае по старинному рецепту

— Зачем ты проверяешь дыхание зеркальцем, если ты уже отрезал голову?  
— Так положено. Так в _правилах_.  
— Слушай, если ты еще раз скажешь мне что-то про правила…  
— Мне несложно проверить дыхание. Но зато так будет по правилам.  
— И в черном ты вечно ходишь тоже из-за правил?  
— Да. Как член гильдии…  
— Какая к гуям гильдия? Ты точно придурок.  
— Гильдия ассасинов. Положено носить черное. Так в правилах.  
— Такое впечатление, будто ты обучался в каком-то филиале Гусу Лань для наемных убийц.  
— Никогда не слышал про «Гусь и Лань». Странное название. Я учился в Анк-Морпорке.  
— Никогда не слышал про _Анк-Морпорк_. Обязательно вытирать пыль на тумбочке? Ты же все равно его убил. Нет, только не говори, что так в правилах.  
— Но так в правилах. А зачем ты вырезаешь ему язык? Это так неэстетично, и…  
— Не… что? Зато наверняка. Вдруг тут все же есть заклинатели?  
— Какие заклинатели? Типа волшебников? Ходят с посохами, длинной бородой, вечно бормочут чушь?  
— Какие посохи? Ты точно долбанутый.  
— Такие слова…  
— Не по правилам, да. Но я же не был членом твоей долбанутой гильдии. Закончил с уборкой?  
— Еще надо пол вымыть.  
— Что?! Это тоже в твоих правилах?!  
— Меня однажды чуть не отчислили из-за недостаточной элегантности. К счастью, баллы за эффективность…  
— Гуй тебя раздери, Тчай-тчай, ты же не на экзамене!  
— Я должен поддерживать честь гильдии. Я же не спрашиваю, зачем ты проводишь вечера, рисуя закорючки Агатовой Империи на желтой бумаге.  
— Это — не закорючки! Это — талисманы! И что за Агатовая Империя?  
— И какая от них польза?  
— А какая польза от того, что ты моешь пол в комнате убитого?! Эй, не трогай ту лужу крови! Она так гармонирует с этой… как ее… черной странной штукой, которая надевается на ногу.  
— Кроссовок. Сюэ Ян, это называется кроссовок. Кроссовок, это Сюэ Ян.  
— Оно живое?!  
— Сюэ Ян, это была шутка. Метать в кроссовок нож было лишним.  
— *в сторону, в полголоса* С этим сумасшедшим миром никогда не знаешь наверняка…  
— Я закончил. Лужу оставил, как ты и просил.  
*спустя три часа, в мансарде на пятом этаже*  
— Прекрасный город. Похож на Анк-Морпорк. Даже еда такая же. Точь-в-точь как у Достабля.  
— Ты называешь это едой?! *молчание* Никогда бы не подумал, что буду скучать по самой обычной лапше.  
— Вот лапша. Я увидел на упаковке значки, похожие на письменность Агатовой Империи.  
*стук картонной коробки. Звук отрываемого полиэтилена. Шипение кипящей воды*  
— Да что за Агатовая Империя?!  
— Похожие на то, что ты пишешь по вечерам.  
— Ни малейшего сходства. *чавканье. стук палочек* И это называется лапша?!..  
— Да.  
*скептическое фырканье*  
— Так как, ты говоришь, ты тут оказался?  
— Даже стыдно говорить. Меня проткнули кочергой. А потом я пришел в себя здесь. Там был еще говорящий скелет, но это неважно.  
— Как это неважно?! Ты столкнулся с последователями Темного Пути?  
— Скорее светлого. Дурацкий белый коридор, скелет в балахоне с косой и песочными часами, и дверь, которая открылась сюда. А ты?  
— Что — я?  
— Как ты сюда попал?  
— Я же говорил, криво сработал талисман перемещения. И никак не могу понять, почему новые талисманы не работают. Будто в этом мире совсем нет ци. Хотя есть у меня одна идейка… Если научиться улавливать и накапливать энергию затаенной злобы от трупов…  
— _Клиентов_.  
— … а потом ее разом высвободить и активировать талисман… Только надо придумать, как…  
— Ты же не волшебник. Только они могут перемещаться. И то — они разучивают это заклинание годами.  
— Я — заклинатель!  
*вежливое молчание*  
— Думаешь, что я псих?  
*еще более вежливое молчание*  
*звук разрезаемой в воздухе столовым ножом палочки для еды. Звон ножа, застрявшего между зубцов вилки*  
— Не смей называть меня психом!  
— Я молчал. Я помню, что ты заклинатель. Ничья?  
*выразительная тишина, время от времени нарушаемая лязганьем столовых приборов*  
— Ничья.  
*дружное чавканье*

***

— Восьмое убийство за месяц? И у всех вырезан язык? Миссис Хадсон, это же просто подарок! Игра началась!

***

— То есть, как преступники исчезли с места преступления? Шерлок?  
— Мистер Холмс, клянусь, я своими глазами видел, как Однорукий налепил на себя и на Одноглазого желтые бумажки, сделал сложный пасс, и они оба просто растворились в воздухе!..  
*скептически поднятые брови*  
— Шерлок?  
*хруст суставов пальцев, неохотно*  
— Майкрофт, я видел то же самое, что Джон. Они просто растворились. Возможно, это была сложная голограмма или…  
— Шерлок, ты прекрасно знаешь, что там не было никакой голограммы.  
*возмущенно*  
— Да! Но как тогда…  
— По-моему, ты заработался, Шерлок.

***

— Аааа! Почему, почему, почему это не Ланьлин?! И что за дурацкий диалект?! И почему такие корявые иероглифы?!  
— Кажется, это как раз Агатовая Империя. По крайней мере, произношение и письменность идентичны тому, что я изучал в гильдии. Знаешь, как я на первых порах намучался, пытаясь понять, что ты говоришь на своем ломаном наречии?  
— Это не ломаное наречие!  
*свист ножа, рассекающего воздух. Стук чего-то деревянного. Звуки потасовки*  
— Ничья?  
— Ничья. Кстати, а как ты заставил нож так интересно лететь? Мне понравилось. Давай еще раз?  
— Духовная энергия! Я же говорил, я заклинатель. А тут прикольно — столько энергии, столько… словно тут вырезали целую десятитысячную армию, и никого не захоронили. Восхитительное место! *звуки отбиваемого ножа* А ты реально неплох.  
— Я учился в Анк-Морпорке. И я _дожил_ до выпускного курса.  
*спустя два месяца*  
— Да, учителя были правы — хорошо обученный наемный убийца нигде не пропадет.  
— И заклинатель тоже. Держи чай — по старинному семейному рецепту, специально для тебя.  
— И заклинатель, да. Забавно получилось, когда ты заставил первого убитого встать и дорезать всех остальных. В твоем мире все заклинатели так умеют? Пожалуй, от вас больше проку, чем от волшебников. Кстати, чай вкусный. Языки и впрямь хорошо с ним сочетаются.  
*довольная улыбка* 


End file.
